


Who Are You and Why Are You Naked in My Pool?

by VitalCakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eren is too cocky for his own good, Fluff, Levi is rich, M/M, Older Brother Levi, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Skinny Dipping, Student Eren Yeager, student Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitalCakes/pseuds/VitalCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi walked up to the edge of the pool in time to see a mass of brown hair emerging from the water. He furrowed his brows when his eyes wandered along the boy's body to find that the brat was improperly dressed.</p><p>In fact, he wasn't dressed at all.</p><p>“Oh. Hello,” he said, blushing.</p><p>“Why the hell are you in my pool?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When All Else Fails, Call Eren

_Splash!_

“The fuck..” Levi's ears perked up like his cat's, Mr. Fluffington – don't ask, he was 6 when he named him. There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like someone jumping into his pool. At the moment, Levi was home alone, so it couldn't be Isabel or Farlan, and his parents never were home often enough to enjoy the pool except during the summer on rare occasions. This left Levi to tend to it, which he really didn't mind, as his love for cleanliness was the only reason why his house was even kept in order.

Levi stared at his cat. His black cat, Mr. Fluffington, was on edge. Levi scratched him behind the ears and stood up from his spot on the couch, momentarily pausing his intense study session with his cat about the human brain. He checked the clock on the oven as he approached the kitchen.

2am. His family said they'd be back on Wednesday – it was only Monday – from their little vacation, one in which Levi wanted to involve himself in. He couldn't due to his school running longer than his two younger siblings who were only in 3rd grade while he himself was a Junior in high school. Levi couldn't afford to miss any of the finals they laid on him the last day of school. His GPA was one of the highest in the school due to his constant studying.

Levi looked out of the glass door that lead to his backyard. Everything seemed in place, but that's when Levi noticed the water that had been splashed onto the pavement in his backyard next to his pool. Someone or something jumped into it.

Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed and opened the door. Honestly, he didn't have the time to deal with this shit.

Levi walked up to the edge of the pool in time to see a mass of brown hair emerging from the water. He furrowed his brows when his eyes wandered along the boy's body to find that the brat was improperly dressed.

In fact, he wasn't dressed at all.

The boy looked up at Levi, only now realizing that someone was watching as he shook the water out of his hair.

“Oh. Hello,” he said, blushing.

“Why the hell are you in my pool?” Levi deadpanned in return, shoving his hands into his hoodie's front pocket.

“Um.. Well, you see.. I was just uh...” The boy stuttered, trying to find words to explain why he was naked in Levi's pool.

“Well?”

“..Can I get a towel?” Levi narrowed his eyes. “Please?” The boy practically begged, covering his crotch-ular area.

“It's necessary to cover up your indecency, yes. I'll be back.” Levi left the boy in his pool, shaking his head when he walked back inside. He made his way to the laundry room and grabbed a clean towel from his cupboards and returned to the boy in a matter of minutes.

Levi set the towel down upon approaching the kid and he turned away, waiting for him to climb out of the water. He did, and _damn_ , this kid must have some balls because firstly, he jumped into Levi's pool naked, and now -

“You know, I never knew the Ackermans had such a hot son.”

Levi turned around to face the kid only to find that he was openly drying himself off, not bothering to be the shy brat he was just mere seconds ago in the pool. Everything was exposed and naturally, Levi's eyes darted to something that he didn't want to see again, but it was right there – how could he ignore it?

And damn, that kid _did_ have some balls.

Levi averted his gaze and the boy covered himself with the towel. “The name's Eren, Eren Jaeger.”

“..Levi. And how do you know my last name?” Levi turned to face him – Eren, again.

“Are you joking? Your family is probably the richest in the neighborhood!”

“Tch. So are you going to tell me how you ended up naked in my pool or should I call the police for-”

“No! That's not necessary,” Eren said, waving his arms crazily. “My friends and I were playing truth or dare, and my dare was to skinny dip into the Ackerman's pool.”

Levi restrained himself from facepalming. “And you _actually_ did it?”

“What can I say? I didn't think anyone was home.”

Levi sighed. “Get out of my yard.”

“Can I have your number at least?”

“Do you _want_ me to call the police?” Levi said, scoffing as he turned around.

“Sorry, sorry.” Eren laughed. “I'll leave, but first let me give you my number.” Eren walked closer to Levi and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer and positioned his mouth right beside his ear. Before Levi had time to react, Eren was whispering 7 numbers next to his ears and pulled away just a fast as it had all happened. “See you later, Levi!” Eren waved as he let himself out the side gate.

Levi rolled his eyes and headed back inside to study, but, _surprisingly_ , Levi couldn't focus on what made the human mind function, but rather what Eren's breath felt like against his neck.

Levi called Eren.


	2. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Levi observed his living room, he noticed the two little ones were sleeping on the couch. He would've smiled at the way they were curled up next to each other if it weren't for the hands slithering around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, so here's more! Enjoy!

“Wait, so big bro has summer homework?” Isabel said to no one in particular. “That's not fair at all!”

“It is what it is, Izzy,” Levi said, grabbing a soda can from the fridge.

His parents were throwing a party and invited the entire street to their house. Their house wasn't _that_ large in size, but compared to some of the other homes on the block, theirs was probably the fanciest. Still, Levi hated the idea of having strangers over at his house, especially after he just cleaned, but it was his parent's decision.

And Levi, much to his dismay, had summer homework for two of the five AP classes he was taking for his Senior year. He would really love to sit and play with his younger siblings, Isabel and Farlan, but he didn't have the time. If he wanted to finish his AP Economics homework so he could start on his AP English homework, which was bound to be easier than the Economics assignment he was currently working on, he didn't have the time to play with them.

“But bro! We wanna play! Can't you just stay down here for a little bit?” Isabel begged, clinging onto Levi's leg.

Farlan, who was only 10 months older than Isabel, deemed himself responsible for her. He walked over to Isabel and grabbed her hand, tugging it off of Levi's leg. “It's okay Le, I'll keep her company. But can you try to come down sometime? I feel this party will be filled with old people..”

Levi smiled at Farlan's adorableness and he patted Isabel's head. Her hair was in two small messy pigtails that she always wore ever since Levi had complimented her on them. “If I think I can finish my Bio homework today, I'll come play with you two, okay?”

“Promise?” Isabel stared at him.

“Pinky promise.” The two intertwined pinky fingers and Isabel released his leg. “Don't disturb me or I might not be able to finish,” Levi said, his voice gentle. The two nodded their heads.

It was rare to see Levi in such a state. He was always in his room, doing homework or sleeping. The only reasons he'd emerge from his room was either because he was getting food or he was doing his homework in the living room when no one else was home.

Once Levi was in his room, he opened his laptop and turned it on. While waiting for it to boot up, Levi opened his can of Sprite.

“ _This is going to be a long night._ ”

 

Levi was proven correct by his thoughts. He could not get _anything_ done due to the loud music and screams coming from right outside his window. Levi had looked out of the window a couple of times and, well.. One could say Levi now knew his parents had no shame, along with some of his neighbors whom he thought were good people. His opinions had changed drastically since seeing them in his backyard acting like animals.

Considering he couldn't do anything but sit around in his room, Levi decided he might as well go downstairs to see the little ones, unless they had already been put to sleep. Levi crept from his room and peeked into Isabel's room, which was directly across from his. She wasn't in her bed so Levi took a shot at Farlan's room. He wasn't there.

Levi sighed. So it seemed he had to make an entrance into this wretched party.

He peered over the railing and he was surprised to see no one in his living room. He looked around, glad that the house didn't seem _too_ messy. Still, he would have to clean up because after what he witnessed outside the window, his parents would probably be too hungover to do anything productive.

While Levi observed his living room, he noticed the two little ones were sleeping on the couch. He would've smiled at the way they were curled up next to each other if it weren't for the hands slithering around his waist.

“What the-”

“Shhh,” the person said. “Don't want to wake them, do you?”

Levi felt his eyebrow twitch. He shoved the hands off his waist and turned toward the insufferable brat. “What are you doing here,” he whispered, careful to not wake up the two children on the lower floor.

“I was dragged here by my parents,” Eren said, looking up at the ceiling. “Even the walls sparkle..” Eren whispered and looked directly at Levi. “Do you guys have a maid?”

Levi felt insulted. “As if a maid could do what I can accomplish,” he scoffed. His parents had tried to hire a maid before, and that didn't end quite well once Levi himself caught one of them rummaging through his bedside table, claiming she had only been 'organizing his things.'

They were fired shortly after Levi counted every dollar they had stored around the house to make sure it added up accordingly and Levi replaced them with himself. Except, he wasn't getting paid. Not that it mattered – Levi didn't need to be paid to do things he loved to do.

“Wait, so _you_ clean your house?”

“Yeah. But that's not important. Why the hell are you here?”

“I already told you-”

“No, you idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Why are you upstairs? The party's down there,” – Levi pointed to where the sliding door could be seen from where they stood – “not up here.”

“Oh. Well you see, apparently I was looking lonely so your mom started to talk about you and she told me that I could find you upstairs in your room if I wanted some form of entertainment.” Eren explained.

“Wait, wait.. What did she say about me?” Levi glanced at him in suspicion because he knew his mother. She couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut about _his_ secrets, not her own, mind you, when she got drunk. Eren smirked and Levi furrowed his brows. He scoffed at the kid and turned to make his way back to his room. Eren followed him, of course, and he tilted his head when Levi didn't slam the door on his face. “Are you coming in or not?” Levi asked.

Eren smiled brightly at Levi and he only rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Eren walked in and shut the door behind him.

Levi sat on his swivel chair and turned it toward the bed, where Eren sat. “So,” Eren started.

“What's your intention?” Eren glanced at Levi in confusion. “Oh, don't act dumb. It's happened too many times.” Levi stood up from where he sat and slowly advanced towards Eren. “You're trying to get close to me so you can mooch off of me, right? It's what everyone does. You're only here for my money.”

Eren stared at Levi, who was now a mere foot away. He started to laugh.

Levi kept his face drawn in a blank state. Eren looked up at him, still laughing. When he noticed Levi's face didn't change, his smiled dropped. “Wait, _you're serious?_ ”

Levi stared at him.

Eren smiled and pulled on his wrist to get Levi to sit next to him. When Levi plopped down next to him on the bed, Eren leaned in super close to his face and put on a serious expression. “You think I'm here because of your money?”

Levi didn't say anything in return.

“That's understandable, I suppose. But listen when I say this,” Eren shoved Levi down onto the bed.

“Hey-! What do you think you're-” Levi was cut off by Eren getting on top of him, staring into his eyes. His face heated up.

“You're interesting, Levi. Ever since I met you, I couldn't keep my mind off of you.” Levi scrunched his eyebrows and turned his face away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“No, I'm not. I'm a normal human with a surplus of money. That's it. I'm probably the _least_ interesting person you could take interest in.” Levi directed his gaze back to Eren. “I mean, _just look at me_.”

“ _I am_.” Eren said simply.

Levi flushed and Eren leaned in.


	3. Eren "Prank Master" Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But then the knocking continued, solid, for ten fucking minutes. And it didn’t seem like it was going to cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been asking for it, so here it is, folks. Another chapter. I actually really like this AU all of a sudden, so I'm probably going to continue it for a bit longer to see where it goes!

Levi’s hand pressed against Eren’s chest in a silent way of saying no. He turned his head away just in time for Eren’s lips to meet his cheek instead. “I have to do work,” Levi excused.

Eren nodded, moving away from Levi, accepting the rejection. He let out a breath and sat on the floor near the foot of the bed. “What kind of work?”

The shorter teen got to his feet and adjusted his shirt collar. As he found solace in the swivel chair by his desk, Levi stated, “Just some summer work for school. It isn’t a lot.” Eren was by his side before Levi could even type in the password to his laptop. The pile of school work didn’t faze Levi, but Eren was gawking at the mere sight of it.

“Not a lot-- This is it here, right?” His hand moved to touch the stack on neat papers on his desk, but Levi’s hand caught his wrist before he made another move closer.

“Yes. I told you, it’s not really that much at all.”

Eren’s jaw dropped. “ _That_ is like, more work than I’ve done all _year_.”

“Well, that’s to be expected. You’re not taking any AP’s, I assume.”

“Actually,” Eren began to correct. “I’m taking AP Computer Science.” His smile was bright and large, beaming at the fact that indeed, he _was_ taking an AP class. Part of Levi sensed Eren was seeking his approval.

“Computer Science?” Levi took the moment to look at Eren, head cocked to one side. “Why?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I just like video games, so I figured I’d take it. It can’t be too hard, anyway. And there’s no damn summer assignment, either.” His mood suddenly shifted to happy. “My only summer assignment, I’d say, would be..” Eren leaned in a bit too close to Levi, and the shorter recalled their earlier positions. He blinked, ready to shove Eren away if need be. “..to do _you_.”

Levi’s nose crinkled as he cringed. “Gross. Pervert.” He directed his head away from Eren as the brunette laughed; it was a joyful sound that Levi could definitely get use to hearing.

“I’m only joking,” he reassured. “Partially.”

* * *

 

Levi had only seen Eren around every now and then, when he put in the effort to go outside and do something. Because of his lack of seeing the teen, seeing him on his doorstep and one in the morning, holding what appeared to be a textbook would definitely bring suspicion. Especially when there was only a week and a half left of summer break before school started again.

The knocking on his door started ten minutes prior to him opening it. He had been awake, because, _really,_ what teenager _isn’t_ awake at one in the morning? Levi was texting one of his only friends, Erwin Smith. He, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, and Levi made up one of the most popular groups in school. Everyone knew Erwin, of course, because he was quarter back of the football team and always got some of the highest marks on tests without trying. Hanji was known better as an amazing chemistry student who had won six awards in science competitions country-wide. Mike played football, basketball, baseball, and just about every other sport the school had. Nanaba was quiet until you got to know her, and she was an amazing artist. Levi was the school’s top student academically, his GPA remaining at an all-time high 5.0 every semester, every year. He was known as a try-hard to many, but the names didn’t discourage him. His parents taught him that in order to have a successful life, you needed an education.

It was a miracle Levi hadn’t acted out like so many teens have against their parents. He loved them, and he knew they wanted the best for him and their company. Levi understood they didn’t want to pass the family company onto some incompetent mess, so naturally his parents had to groom him into being a highly educated person. The pressure was something Levi could take, and he was just naturally capable of being an outstanding student. Albeit, they were hard on him if his grade slipped even the slightest percent, but Levi always came out on top, or tied with Erwin. The only time they were angry with him was two year ago, when he decided not to skip grades and graduate when he was only 15-years-old. That had quickly blown over, though. He was the perfect son any parent would ask for. He had the perfect friends, the perfect grades, the perfect behavior (around them, at least), and most of all, he was incredibly intelligent and ready to tackle anything that was thrown his way.

Levi had finished his summer assignments just two weeks prior, and now he was spending the last month of break with his friends when the loud banging on the door started. Just because he was awake didn’t mean he wanted to go all the way downstairs, leaving the comfort of his warm bed behind, just to check who was at the door. Besides, Levi had figured it was a stupid prank. Whoever knocked was probably now watching from afar to see if someone would answer the door.

But then the knocking continued, solid, for _ten fucking minutes_. And it didn’t seem like it was going to cease. Annoyed, Levi got up, threw on a pair of shorts, and walked down the stairs.

He practically threw the door open, the blank expression on his face soon replaced with confusion. There stood Eren Jaeger, looking about as stressed as one could get. “Eren?” he asked, raising a brow. “What are you doing here? It’s one in the fucking morning.”

He looked distressed, clutching the book close to his body. “I.. I’m taking an AP class,” he said, as if he didn’t believe himself.

Levi nodded, eyeing Eren’s face. “Yeah, AP Computer Science, right?”

Eren stared at Levi. “No.. I mean, yes, I’m taking that,” his speech became more rushed as he continued, “But I’m also taking AP Biology! And I only found out when I registered today. Or, yesterday.”

Levi looked back at Eren with disbelief. “You know you can just drop the class, right?”

“I tried!” he objected. “They said that all basic biology classes are full!”

Levi stepped back from the door, pulling it open further. “Okay, well, what does this have to do with me? Why are you here?” Eren didn’t have to say anything for Levi to know why he was at his door. “The summer assignment,” he concluded. “You’re here because of that?”

Eren nodded frantically. “Yes, I have to start working on it _now_! I read through it on the teacher’s website and it makes _no sense!!_ You _have_ to help me, Levi. Please.”

Levi tapped his finger against his arm, debating if it was even worth it to help Eren. “What’s in it for me?” he asked.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Eren looked down at the welcome mat, discouraged. “I don’t know. I have nothing to offer you.”

Levi gazed upon Eren with disinterest. “Then we’re done here.” He reasoned it wasn’t his problem. He doubted Eren didn’t know about it, or it was likely just a mistake on the counselor’s part for putting together his schedule incorrectly, and that could be fixed easily. Plus, Levi didn’t want to waste his time helping someone do a project he’d already finished.

As Levi began to shut the door, Eren protested loudly, probably waking the entire neighborhood. “Wait!” Eren stuck his foot in the doorway, not allowing it to be closed on him.

“Christ, what is it now?” Levi peered at him through the small crack. “Don’t make me break your damn foot.”

“I won’t bother you ever again!” he said, and Levi rose a brow. “I’ll.. I’ll leave you alone, and I won’t bug you every second of the day. Please. Just help me, Levi. I’m begging you.” As if to express his desperation, Eren began to get on his knees into a begging position.

Levi opened the door a bit more, witnessing this action take place. “You know,” he started. “It took me an entire month to complete mine.” Part of him was only saying this to discourage Eren. In reality, it only took him a month because he was working at a leisurely pace, hanging out with his friends in the meantime. _He_ could get it done in a week’s time, but _Eren_? Levi wasn’t so sure. To Eren, it might seem like he was just being a dick for no good reason, but that was just Levi’s attitude. He hated working with people who couldn’t keep up with him.

Eren stared down at the ground, and if he was thinking about Levi’s asshole-move, he didn’t express it verbally. “Please, Levi. You’re the only one I know who is able to help me with this.”

Levi rose a brow. He found it hard to believe that Eren didn’t have any _friends_ who could help him with a simple summer assignment. “Let me see your textbook.”

“What?”

“Your textbook.” He held out his hands, ready to receive the book from Eren. The taller boy stood and handed the book to him. Sure enough, it was the AP Bio book. Levi opened the book’s cover and looked at the names listened on the inside. The most recent entry was _Armin Arlert_. Levi hummed, not surprised. “One second.”

He knew Arlert from some of his classes. He was in the same year as both Eren and Levi.

Levi shut the door, locking it so Eren couldn’t attempt to follow in behind him. He went upstairs to his room, throwing on a shirt and a jacket, slipping on a pair of socks as well. Levi made sure to grab his phone and keys before returning back to Eren. He slipped on his shoes before stepping outside and locking the door behind him. Eren looked semi-worried.

“L-Levi,” he said nervously. “Hah, what are you doing..?”

“We’re going to return this book.”

“But it’s mine.”

“Eren,” Levi started. “Do us both a favor and shut your trap.”

“Okay,” he said with defeat in his tone. “Sorry.”

“What did I just say?” Eren didn’t respond, but slowly followed behind him. “So, where are the people who are watching you trying to prank me? Are they the same people who dared you to jump in my pool?”

“Uhh..” It sounded like Eren was debating answering. “When you went inside, I told them to go because I knew it wasn’t going to work.”

“Go where?” Levi stopped walking at the edge of his driveway.

“My house.”

Levi nodded. “Take me there, then.”

* * *

 

When Eren opened the door to his home, which was significantly smaller than Levi’s, he was greeted by a few people from inside. One in particular was talking about how they had been _so concerned_ about whether or not Eren’s prank had been successful, and how relieved they were to see him.

That was, until they saw Levi Ackerman following Eren inside, appearing to be less than pleased.

Levi looked around the room. Each one of them had halted their conversation for a minute just to perceive who was standing in front of them. One of the teens Levi recognized as Armin Arlert. Levi approached him and held the textbook out to him. “I believe this is yours,” he said in a terrifyingly calm voice.

Armin nodded and took the book from him, speechless.

Levi glanced back at Eren who appeared to be sheepishly shifting from foot to foot. “Now, all I want to know is who the hell dared this little prick to come banging on my door at one in the morning,” he explained, looking to the group of teens again.

“It was me,” a boy with a shaved head spoke up. “I dared Eren to do it. I’m sorry.. I didn’t think you’d actually answer.”

Levi moved his bored glance to Eren’s face. “I wouldn’t have if he hadn’t knocked on my door for a solid ten minutes.”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. “Sorry, Levi..”

Levi shrugged. “Before I go, can you also tell me who the fuck dared him to _skinny dip_ in my pool?” He was eager to leave, but he was also curious to know if these same people were the ones responsible for Eren’s trespassing that one fateful day.

“Hey, that would have been my brilliant idea.” A girl with freckles casually lifted her hand. “You’re welcome,” she continued.

Levi stared blankly at her before nodding. “That’s all I wanted to know. Goodnight.” Levi turned on his heel and started to make his way out. Eren followed.

When the door was shut, Levi didn’t stop moving to walk further down the road. “Wait, Levi..” Said boy didn’t wait. “I want to apologize,” Eren began. “I’m sorry for bugging you. I’m serious. It won’t happen again, I swear.” Levi paused in his steps, and Eren came up by his side. “I’ll leave you alone from now on.”

Levi glanced at Eren’s face. “Now, what fun would that be?” he asked, tilting his head to one side.

“What do you mean?”

Levi himself couldn’t exactly come up with an explanation, so he simply shrugged. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
